Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and a hinge assembly, and more particularly relates to an electronic device and a hinge assembly thereof.
Description of Related Art
A common clamshell electronic device such as a laptop computer or a mobile phone usually adopts a hinge assembly to pivot the display to the main body. A user may use the hinge assembly to make the two casings of the electronic device open and close with respect to each other so as to use or fold the electronic device.
In detail, the hinge assembly generally provides a fixed torsional output to the clamshell electronic device such that the display and the main body do not generate different kinds of torsion due to different opening/closing positions during the process of opening and closing. However, it may not be possible to secure the display at a predetermined position due to an insufficient torsion provided by the hinge assembly, or it may not be possible to buffer the force that the user applies to rotate the display to the opening position. Besides, the user may not be able to smoothly open the casings due to an excessive torsion generated during the process of rotating the display from the closing position to the opening position.